


Own Songs 3

by devilbunny



Series: Songs [3]
Category: Billy Talent - Fandom, Bullet For My Valentine, Skillet - Fandom, X-Men - All Media Types, metal - Fandom, rock - Fandom
Genre: Gen, own lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilbunny/pseuds/devilbunny





	1. Mankind's Hate (Devil in a midnight mass -  Billy Talent)

The differences in our lifes  
Were set and hard as ice  
Randomly throwing a dice  
You got it wrong or you got it right

Cold eyes staring, filled with rage  
You’re just waiting-what’s your fate?  
And once you see a silver blade  
You understand mankind’s hate  
They will just wipe out what they fear

They’ll tell you – That your life is wrong  
I’ll ask from you – Oh, please stay strong  
Once they get you – Soon they’ll be gone  
I’ll make them stop – And then we’re done  
They’ve told you – That your life is wrong  
I’ve told you – I’ll make that they’re gone  
They’re guilty!

Sadly we’ll end up in war  
Cause they took a step too far  
I won’t stop ‘til the lay on the floor  
Avenge the ones we lost in the storm

Cold eyes staring, filled with rage  
You’re just waiting-what’s your fate?  
And once you stumble and you faint  
You understand mankind’s hate  
They will just wipe out what they fear

They’ll tell you – That your life is wrong  
I’ll ask from you – Oh, please stay strong  
Once they get you – Soon they’ll be gone  
I’ll make them stop – And then we’re done  
They’ve told you – That your life is wrong  
I’ve told you – I’ll make that they’re gone  
They’re guilty!

Whisper, whisper, don’t make a sound  
Your bed is made, it’s in the ground


	2. Make it stop (Sick of it - Skillet)

Make it stop  
Make it stop  
Make it stop  
Oh, please make it stop  
Make it stop  
Make it stop  
Oh, please make it stop!

My mind is racing now  
I’m gonna explode  
I try but don’t know how  
Can I leave this dark road?

Calm on the outside but  
Inside I’m screaming  
I cannot tell you what  
I’m not believing

I fear my sore heart is burning  
I know, I’m not worth the mourning

Make it stop  
I can’t go on  
Clean the corpse  
After I am done

When I have won  
Rage will be gone  
You will get what you deserve  
And maybe peace will return

Make it stop  
Make it stop

Got no one in my life  
That I could talk to  
I will poke into the hive  
Gonna go, gonna go, I’ll find you

Chase you around the world  
It doesn’t matter  
My moral has been whirled  
My soul is getting blacker

I fear my sore heart is burning  
I know, I’m not worth the mourning

Make it stop  
I can’t go on  
Clean the corpse  
After I am done

When I have won  
Rage will be gone  
You will get what you deserve  
And maybe peace will return

Make it stop  
Make it stop

I can’t go on  
I won’t let go  
I won’t live long

I am done  
Please make it stop!

Peace returns  
Make it stop, oh please make it stop  
Peace returns  
Make it stop, oh please make it stop

Make it stop  
I can’t go on  
Clean the corpse  
After I am done

When I have won  
Rage will be gone  
You will get what you deserve  
And maybe peace will return

Make it stop  
Clean the corpse

When I have won  
Rage will be gone  
You will get what you deserve  
And maybe peace will return

Make it stop

Make it stop

Make it stop


	3. Remeber (P.O.W. - Bullet For My Valentine)

I feel my courage fading  
Once more I close my eyes  
In darkness I am craving   
And I can’t see your light

I don’t know who you are  
Or who I wanna be  
I just know that you’re far  
There’s no you and me

Help me  
Help me, I have lost myself when  
All of  
All of our life was taken  
Forever  
Every day I’ll fight, one day I remember  
How it used to be  
And who you are

I know, something is wrong here  
But I don’t know what  
I will try to fix it  
With everything I’ve got

Help me  
Help me, I have lost myself when  
All of  
All of our life was taken  
Forever  
Every day I’ll fight, one day I remember  
How it used to be  
And who you are

My mind is torn to shreds   
My memory’s gone, why?  
What is wrong with my head?  
You just leave me to die

Make, make, make it go away  
I just want to remember a single day  
Make, make, make it go away  
I just want to remember a single day  
Remember a single day

Help me  
Help me, I have lost myself when  
All of  
All of our life was taken  
Forever  
Every day I’ll fight one day I remember  
How it used to be  
And who you are


	4. See you (Forgiven - Skillet)

First time, I saw you there  
I had to give up  
My bleeding heart was full of rage

Told you to go away  
I couldn’t think of  
Someone who’d help me with my pain

One day I’ll meet you again  
We will team up and then  
This one day we’ll be friends again  
See you, old friend

One day I’ll be a different man  
We can be together when  
We fight as well as we both can  
See you, old friend

First time I saw you there  
You hold me back  
I couldn’t think, I just saw red

I know, I yelled at you:  
Back off from me!  
But now I know you saved my life

One day I’ll meet you again  
We will team up and then  
This one day we’ll be friends again  
See you, old friend

One day I’ll be a different man  
We can be together when  
We fight as well as we both can  
See you, old friend

When you looked at me like that  
In your voice I heard that crack  
You took that one step back  
Between us appeared a gap  
You turned away- oh, please stay!

One day I’ll meet you again  
We will team up and then  
This one day we’ll be friends again  
See you, old friend

One day I’ll be a different man  
We can be together when  
We fight as well as we both can  
See you, old friend

See you, old friend


	5. The voices are loud (Madness in me - Skillet)

I will drown  
Can’t help myself  
Please take me down  
Or I’ll jump off from this shelf

Every time when I close my eyes  
They all start creeping out  
I always try to make up my mind  
How about screaming loud?  
My thoughts are starting to wind  
The worst are the doubts  
What am I supposed to do?

They tell me  
I’ve got a gift  
A blessing  
But they don’t have to face  
What’s my burden  
The pain won’t stop  
The faces  
Racing in my mind  
And their voices are loud  
The voices are loud

You all stop  
Please shut up  
Rage at the top  
My sore mind won’t stop to rub

Every time when I close my eyes  
They all start creeping out  
I always try to make up my mind  
How about screaming loud?  
My thoughts are starting to wind  
The worst are the doubts  
What am I supposed to do?

They tell me  
I’ve got a gift  
A blessing  
But they don’t have to face  
What’s my burden  
The pain won’t stop  
The faces  
Racing in my mind  
And their voices are loud  
The voices are loud

I will burn  
Can’t help myself

They tell me  
I’ve got a gift  
A blessing  
But they don’t have to face  
What’s my burden  
The pain won’t stop  
The faces  
Racing in my mind  
And their voices are loud

They tell me  
I’ve got a gift  
A blessing  
But they don’t have to face  
What’s my burden  
The pain won’t stop  
The faces  
Racing in my mind  
And their voices are loud  
The voices are loud  
And the voices are loud  
The voices are loud!


End file.
